What really should have happened
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: This is what I think should have happened when Sasuke and Naruto had their big battle. Kinda short


Summary: this is what I think sould have happened when Sasuke and Naruto had their battle. Sorry if its kinda short but I hope you like it

**What really sould have happened**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of their battle and they were both exausted. Sasuke was in his second curse mark form, while Naruto had the nine tailed fox chakra. Sasuke growled "why do you even try to defeat me, you know you'll never beat me" he yelled at Naruto. Naruto looked down "you really want to know why" he asked "duh, thats what I just said" Sasuke replied. Naruto looked at Sasuke "because your my best friend, and I don't want Orochimaru to taint your heart" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked "did'nt I already tell you, the only reason I was your friend is to kill you in the end" he explained. Naruto growled "why so you can turn out just like Itachi, a heartless killer" he yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down "you don't know what its like to live a life in pain and suffering, because you were alone your whole life" Sasuke told him. Then, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar "you really think your the only one with problems Sasuke! Well your not" he told Sasuke. Sasuke did not reply.

Naruto continued "yeah I was alone all my life, you know how hard it is when people fear you because you have a damn demon in you! You have no idea what its like to be alone, at leaset you had a family who loved you" Naruto said tears streaming down his face. "I never had no one to love I was always left to defend for myself and take care of myself, at least until I started at the academy" Naruto said.

Sasuke still did not reply "when I started at the academy I felt like I belonged there. No one knew about the demon inside me and so no one feared me and for once in my life I was happy. Iruka was always there for me he did not care that I had a demon inside me, because he knew I was not a moster like all the other adults did. Then I was teamed up with you and Sakura and even though we did not like eachother much in the beginning, but after a while we were best friends and that ment the world to me" Naruto explained.

Sasuke finally looked like he understood "you were always my rival and my best friend. We always tried to out do eachother, but in the end we both did it. My friendship with you only grew because even though you could not stand me you still protected me. Even sakura, you always complain she's annoying yet you always protect her aswell, like the time we faced Gaara and you said no matter what I had to rescue her because she was our commrad. We had a bond that no one could understand but us" Naruto finished.

Then Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes "now do you see, if you leave, your going to break all those bonds we made and hurt not only me, Sakura and Kakashi, but also all the people you never tried to know. Like Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Choji and Kiba they did not know you that well, yet they risked their lives to save you and why, because they know you don't leave anyone to fall into darkness because you have people who love you" Naruto said again.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and started walking away "its your choice, you can chose to go with Orochimaru and become a traitor to the village and leave all your friends behind, or you could go back with me and never have to be alone again. Even though you say you have no family left you do, me Sakura and Kakashi, you don't need to have the same blood to be a family, you just have to remember all the stuff we've been through and see that we have grown into an irriplacable family" Naruto said disippering into the forest.

Naruto was walking back when he saw Sasuke. He was smiling "hey Naruto, want to go home" he said. Naruto smiled and realized Sasuke was finally out of the darkness ' you were right Neji, I got Sasuke out of the darkness ' he thought. Then Naruto grinned "yeah lets go Sasuke" he said and they went on there way back to the leaf village.

Im done, and i hope you liked it! Sorry if the ending sucked I tried


End file.
